Mom
by ScoobyGal55
Summary: Lilah and Wesley have a few things in common. They should really get together and work on their problem. Too bad Lilah is having him kidnapped.
1. Mother

1 Mom  
  
A/N: Hi! I'm so happy right now because I have actual fans. I got a really nice email from somebody I don't know saying how nice it is to read my fanfictions and that they are a refreshing change in pace. So that's why I'm happy. =)  
  
"Mom, no. It's me. What do you mean who? Lilah. Lilah Morgan. Your daughter. Mom. Okay, okay, Mom. I'll talk to you later. I'm sending you money, okay? Bye, Mom. Yeah, Mom, Lilah. You remember now? No? Okay, Mom. Love you, bye." Lilah hung up the phone. Listening to her mother like that was frustrating. Her mother didn't even remember her. Her mother was the whole reason that she went to law school. Her mother was the only reason she made that wonderful pact with the devil.  
  
She stood up from her couch in her LA apartment and walked to the Limo. "Drive me to the office." She told her driver. And that's where he went.  
  
Wesley paced through the Hperiyan Hotel. "Should I call?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Wesley jumped around. He looked at Cordelia, who was filing her nails. " Cordy, I had no idea you were here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I still think you should call your mom. It's her birthday isn't it?"  
  
"Wh- how did you know that it was my mother's birthday? I don't think I told a soul. Or a… un-soul."  
  
"You're my boss. I'm Cordelia. I make it my business to know these things. But I think you should call. It's bad enough she knows what a failure you are, losing your job as a watcher and all. Don't make her think that you can't even remember her birthday when in fact you do. You don't have a problem with her do you?"  
  
"It's not my mum I have a problem with. It's my father. He's been less then… happy with me since I- since I was born. I was such a… loser to him. I couldn't ride a bicycle. On my 5th birthday I couldn't even blow out the candles on my cake. And then I lost my job as a watcher. That was the only thing that my father and I had in common. When we were talking about demons and such was the only time he talked to me with pride." Wesley put his head down. " And I lost even that. I lost his respect. If I call he might pick up and I really don't want to risk that."  
  
"Wesley, I really think-"  
  
"And if I call he'll make a big deal and tell me how worthless I am. If I don't call he'll tell Mum how I'll never live up to my standards and that I frankly suck."  
  
"I don't think that anybody will say-"  
  
"Therefore either way I will be a big disappointment. It's a lose/lose situation."  
  
"Wesley, listen to me. I think that your mother only matt-"  
  
"So I'll call, because my father doesn't matter to me anymore. I'll call and talk to my matter, making her proud of all my accomplishments."  
  
"There you go. Good job, Wes."  
  
"Thank you, Cordelia." Wesley said with pride. "Do you think you can talk to him?"  
  
Lilah walked into her office and sat down at her desk. The plan was about to go as scheduled. But that didn't make her feel better.  
  
The man she was waiting for walked into the office. "We got him."  
  
Lilah smiled. Well maybe it made her feel a little better. "Great."  
  
Wesley washed his hands and got ready for the call. This would be hard and stressful but it was his mother and she deserved it. He walked into his office, put his feet on his desk, and picked up the receiver. The receiver was dropped. Wesley was taken. 


	2. Mom

Mom  
  
A/N: Does anybody even read these? Or this fanfiction?  
  
*@*  
  
"So glad you could join me, Wesley. I almost thought your weren't going to make it. But then again I do have the best to-do guys in the business." Lilah said in her more then cocky attitude.  
  
"You sure do talk a lot. But then again you are a lawyer."  
  
"Wesley, Wesley, Wesley. Aren't you even curious about what we are going to do to you?"  
  
"Not really." Wes said as he looked around the room. He must have been knocked out cold while washing his hands. His hands were tied together as well as his feet and he was in kneeling position.  
  
"Oh you're no fun. Most people are like 'what are you doing with me. please don't kill me' but you. you're just no fun." Lilah smiled as if she didn't mean it. "Maybe we should just torture you for a minute."  
  
Wesley rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Angel would love that."  
  
"2 minutes, 24 seconds."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's how long it took you to mention your boss' name."  
  
Wesley tried to stand up, but failed miserably. "Now wait a second." He said in a loud voice. Then he quieted down. "I'm the boss."  
  
"Right. You're the boss. Angel still orders you around, Angel still chooses the missions, but your right. You are the boss."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
He was getting nowhere with this. In fact he was wondering what the plan was, how quick it would be, and where was the closest phone.  
  
She was getting nowhere with this. Not even the mention of torture got him to ask about her fabulous plan.  
  
Just then the phone rung.  
  
Lilah slowly backed away, never keeping her eyes off Wesley, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Lilah Morgan."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Fighting? That's not like her at all."  
  
Wesley looked at the talking woman. Her face looked sad, like he had never seen it before.  
  
"Put her on the phone."  
  
"Hello, Mother."  
  
'Mother?' Wesley thought. 'I would have thought that Lilah would have had her mother killed. But the sound of her voice is almost like she cares. Perfect.  
  
'A weakness.' 


End file.
